Two Sisters Two Worlds
by Neverland Lily
Summary: What will happen when two twins are separated.. Not just any separation, but when one is taken to Neverland, what will happen to the other? Read to find out
1. Separated

**Hey guys! :) I had a new idea for a story, so I hope you like this one! :D enjoy! **

* * *

Ever see something on tv where the character gets knocked out and little birds fly around there there head, and they see double? Well, this is the story of two girls who really did see double.

The twin baby girls cried in their empty house on a bright morning. Their mother was in the living room, but this was unfortunate. She had a heart attack about five hours ago. She was dead. "Charlotte?" A masculine voice called from outside the door "I came to return the shovel I borrowed yesterday!" He told, knocking on the door.

The man knocking on the door was none other than Dan, her next door neighbor. He was a tall man of fifty three. He had a thinning black hair with a thick mustache on his face. The glasses he wore pulled it all together. He was married, but had no children. Ever since Charlotte moved in, when she was pregnant, he took care of her. He was a kind, caring man. After all, Charlotte no longer had a husband to take care of her. She was divorced about three months before her girls were born, so being the man that Dan is, he helped her in her time of need.

He looked over at her car in the driveway, indicating she was home. When she was home, she normally answered the door right away. He started to worry. He decided to go in and check if everything was alright. As soon as he got in, her heard the sound of crying babies, and saw Charlotte on the floor. "Charlotte!" He ran to her, then called an ambulance. It was to late..

The babies cried as Dan wiped a stay tear from his eye. He knew she was a good woman.

The babies stopped crying after a while. Both of the girls were in the same cribs.

Hearing the racket, the family dog, Mousie, a large, gentle grey Husky came into the nursery. The large dog stood up on its hind legs and put her front paws on the crib.

Both babies looked at her with their sets of blue and green eyes. Mousie sensed the babies sadness, so she gave them a big lick on the cheek. Both babies laughed for the first time... And you know what that means. Both of their laughs split up into fairies. One fairy had long black hair, tied up with a small green vine, with a light pink dress made out of flowers. The other had short blonde hair pulled back with a small branch used as a headband. She wore a blue dress with light blue leggings. Both fairies smiled at the babies, smiling at the baby it came from. Mousie, noticing the new fairies, barked at them to keep them away. In the sudden outburst, Mousie put to much weight on the crib, causing it to fall over. Both babies cried on impact, and the fairies knew what to do when a baby falls out of his or her crib. You take them to Neverland.

Mousie whined as the babies cried, then heard a knock at the door, and ran to the main door and barked, trying to get their attention. They were the police, and ambulance.

The fairy in the pink dress quickly wrapped one of the girls in a pixie dust blanket, then quickly made her way towards the window, with the pixie dust baby by her side.

The fairy in the blue dress was about to do the same, but then Mousie came in and growled at the fairy. Could you blame her? This fairy was trying to take the mini masters.

The fairy quickly flew back, then noticed humans were about to come in. She had no choice but to escape without the baby. The fairy hastily flew out the window, then peered inside. She saw a woman in a living room laying on the ground, beside a man and two others in white uniforms. She quickly looked back towards the sky and noticed that the baby, and fairy were gone. She looked back and noticed the baby being picked up by one of the men in white suits. The fairy looked back at the star sadly. She had to leave without the baby.

* * *

The fairy took the baby to the pixie dust tree. Many fairies had gathered around. It had been a long time since this had happened. Not only the baby was getting attention, but the new fairy as well.

She was approached by a large, plump fairy. "What is your name, dear?" The fairy asked her. The new fairy smiled and spoke. "I'm Misty" she smiled after she said her name for the first time. "Welcome to pixie hollow, dear. I'm Fairy Mary" she spoke with a smile, then, voiced rose again. Another new fairy came in. Fairy Mary came over and asked the same question to the newest fairy. "I'm Foxglove" she spoke, with a small smile. She was disappointed she didn't get the baby in time. But there was a problem. What were they going to do with the baby Misty brought? Luckily for Foxglove, no one knew about the second baby. Misty flew over the baby, and looked through the pixie dust blanket. Stitched on her onesie was the name 'Eve'. "Well, it looks like her name is Eve!" Misty told the other fairies. Eve giggled at the glowing fairy above her, causing Misty to smile. Then Fairy Mary got an idea. "How about we take her to Peter? He has Lost Boys! He could raise her as a Lost Girl!" She said, proud of her idea. Misty looked down at Mary. "Who's Peter? A wise Fairy?" Foxglove asked, as she flew next to Misty. Mary giggled slightly. "Oh no, dear.." She smiled then spoke again "He's the protecter of Neverland" she smiled. Foxglove nodded, accepting her answer. "Now, someone get Tinkerbell" Mary asked someone. "I'll do it!" A fairy with a purple dress said. "Alright dear"

* * *

The twin baby was placed in a crib in a building along with many other children and babies. She was in an orphanage, the poor thing. Many other babies cried in the room, but Ava was one of the only quiet ones. She liked this new place.

* * *

Peter looked down at the smiling baby with puzzlement. "I thought boys were the only ones adventurous enough to fall out of their cribs?" Peter scratched his head in wonder. Misty spoke up. "It was an accident she fell out.." Misty said, rubbing her arm. Peter looked over at her. "Their dog was on he crib, and she knocked it over..." Misty admitted. Foxglove nodded in approval. "Well why didn't you leave her there?" Peter asked her, crossing his arms. "She had no family.. No mother, no father. I couldn't just leave her there!" Misty kept rubbing her arm nervously, for the boy in front of her was a giant compared to her. Peter looked back at the baby. "What's her name?" Peter asked, staring at the baby. "Eve... Her name is Eve" Misty told him.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed my new story, and don't worry, I'll be continuing our adventure with Nyana Hook in ****_A Villains Once Upon a Time_**** ;)**


	2. New Risks

**I have been working hard to get this chapter done! I hope you enjoy this second chapter, and please remember to leave reviews on how you like it! ;) **

* * *

"Eve huh?" Peter smiled slightly, looking at Eve. Eve reached out to him and have him a big smile. Peter reached down and picked up Eve carefully, and held her in his arms. Eve giggled at Peter and snuggled close to his chest. All the fairies gave a great big 'awwwww!'. "Awe shush.." Peter rolled his eyes at the fairies. "Please take great caution and care of Eve! It will only take but a few weeks, Neverland time of course, for her to grow to about your height" Fairy Mary stated. "Alright.." Peter nodded, then flew out of pixie hollow with Eve.

About five weeks passed and Eve grew immensely. She was about the size of a five year old, because of course, this was Neverland time. She had orange hair, a little darker than Peter's, and had blue eyes. The fairies dressed her in a green dress that stopped at her knees. Her long hair was pulled back with a brown headband the fairies found in the mainland. The fairies especially found her cute.

Eve awoke from her sleep when the sun was just peeking over the sea. She sat up in her hammock, and stretched. After she opened her big blue eyes, she noticed the Lost Boys were still asleep. She also wondered if Peter was asleep. She couldn't tell, because his room was separated from the others. Eve got up out of her hammock, and walked passed the Lost Boys. After all, she didn't have to be quiet around the boys. They slept like rocks! But she started to tip toe around Peter's room. He was a light sleeper. He had to be, though.. In Neverland, you always have to be on your guard for pirates. But Eve was to young to remember that. She wasn't allowed outside without supervision, because of course, pirates. But how could she resist! The outside was staring at her right in the face! No supervision either!

Eve climbed up the ladder to the tree, then opened the hatch to go outside. She smiled brightly and giggled as she jumped out and rolled out on the soft grass. "Yay!" She shouted as she got up, then she quickly covered up her mouth. Hopefully Peter didn't hear her. Eve decided to walk further into the forest, where she could be as loud as she wanted. She kept wandering until she heard a stick snap, not far away at all. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had wandered far, far away from the hideout. She started to walk back the way she came. Wait... Which way did she come from? The whole forest looked the same. Except for some palm trees up ahead. She heard another stick snap, even closer. She started to run towards the palm trees. Little did she know that made things worse. When she was running, she was stopped by a giant man in a red and white striped shirt, and blue pants, with a large gold hoop earring on the left side of his ear, included by a large bandana around his head. Eve had never seen a pirate, but this is how Peter described them.

"Now where do you think you're going, little miss?" The large pirate said as he grabbed her arm. Eve tried to get away from him, with no avail. He was way stronger than her. "PETER!" She cried out. The pirate looked over at another one, that came out of a bush. "Cap'n! One of Pan's brats!" He laughed. "I heard, Mr. Clyde" the thin man in the red coat snickered then spoke again "Bring her to the ship! Hurry before Pan comes!" He spoke. "Aye aye Cap'n!" He dragged Eve to the deck of the ship, where he was ordered to tie her up in a large tan sack. Eve was to scared to cry.

Hook snickered, knowing this was one of Pan's friends. But he wondered why he brought a five year old to Neverland? But it wasn't important. He could use this girl to defeat his nemesis. "Cap'n.. How will this girl help us capture Pan?" His first mate, Smee, asked him, while looking at the squirming sack. "Ah, mr Smee.. The girl will-" before Hook could finish, Eve cried out again for help. "PETER!" She cried again. Hook chuckled evilly ever so lightly. "She'll call Pan in and lure him here" he smiled evilly, and Smee looked over at the squirming sack then covered his ears when the yelling five year old cried out again in her high pitched voice. "LEMME GO! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She yelled, trying to get out of the sack she was in. Hook rolled his eyes, then looked through his telescope for Peter. As soon as he looked through it, he saw Pan searching just above the tree line, for the little girl. "CANNONS READY MEN!" He shouted. The crew got the cannons ready, then the large pirate took the sack, with Eve still in it, and tied it to the part of the mast, just above the water. Eve squirmed even more now. Hook was expecting the octopus any minute, but instead, he heard the hypnotic ticking of his old enemy... The tick tock croc. But what's this? There's two crocodiles.. They were waiting below the sack, hoping to get a meal out of it. "We meet again.." Hook said under his breath.

"HELP!" Eve cried out one last time, then Peter knew where she was. His eyes widened.

Peter finally reached the pirate ship and took out his dagger as Hook took out his sword. "Hook, you low codfish! Where is she?!" Peter demanded to know. Eve heard her most favorite voice, then wiggled around. Finally, all the wiggling paid off. She finally got the sack open, but she had no way of knowing she was over two hungry crocs. "You'll never see her again, Pan!" Hook laughed evilly. This was just another part of his plan, only he didn't count on this.

Eve looked down, and saw that she was above deep, deep water, not only that, but there were two crocodiles staring at her. Eve screamed, causing Peter to look over at her, but then Hook took his moment of distraction, and lunged at Peter with his sword. "Peter watch out!" She cried, but then a pirate cut the rope attached to a part of the sack, causing Eve to fall. Peter looked back very quickly and dodged Hook's sword, but Peter knew that Eve did not know how to swim. Unfortunately, he was unaware of the crocodiles below. Of course there was the hypnotic tick tock tick tock tick tock of the croc, but Peter was to worried to hear it. He flew as fast as he could to Eve.

Eve landed in the water right next to the crocs, and tried to keep herself afloat. The crocs had their jaws open wide, ready to snatch her. Eve covered her eyes, to scared to cry, or scream. She thought she was doomed, but right before she was taken, Peter flew down, scooped her up, then made his way away from the pirate ship. He would stay and fight, but he has Eve with him, and he made a promise to protect her. Not only that, but she was his family.. Just like the Lost Boys. He landed right outside the Hideout, then set her down. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Eve nodded shyly, her hair all wet, well, she was completely soaked. "Did they harm you?" He asked her again. She shook her head. She walked up to him closer, then gave him a big hug. Peter chuckled in relief that she was alright, then hugged her back. But something came to his mind. How did the pirates get her?

He pulled from the hug, then looked into her eyes. "Eve, how did they capture you?" He asked. Eve rubbed her arm. "I kinda..." She looked away from his eyes, knowing she had done something that put him in danger, and herself. "Eve.." He crossed his arms. Of course, he didn't like being like this, but he had to know. She looked back at him, and rubbed her arm again. "I kinda.. Snuck out.." She admitted. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad that the pirates hadn't discovered their hideout.

Tink came out of the hideout, looking for Peter. Peter looked over at Tink and smiled. "Hiya Tink!" He greeted, as Eve wrung out her hair. Tink smiled, then noticed that Eve was wet. "_Peter, why is Eve wet_?" Tink asked in her bell language. Eve could understand Tink's language. The fairies graced her with that a while ago when she kept asking what they were saying. Now her ears were pointy. "It's a long story.." Peter chuckled slightly, then took some of Eve's wet hair, and wrung it out on her head playfully. "Hey let go!" Eve giggled as Peter dropped her hair. "_I like long stories_!" Tink smiled as she flew in front of Peter's face. Peter started explaining it, with the unwanted help from Eve in between.

* * *

Ava was chasing her friend, Ryan, around in the yard. Big Ben struck nine, and made a large, low, bell sound.

Yes, Ava was now in London, no longer Australia. The orphanage was low on space and money, so she had to be sent to London, where they had the space, and money. Ava was living a life without her sister, and without her mom, or dad. But it was okay.. She had no idea she had a sister, and was to young to care. She was the age of five.

"Tag! You're it!" She laughed as she tagged her best friend, then he started chasing her back. "I'll get you, Ava!" He laughed. "Children!" A cheery voice called from the building. "Bed time!" She smiled as the children ran inside to go to their rooms. "See you tomorrow Ava!" Ryan said as he ran into his room. Ava smiled, then ran up the stairs to her room with her roommates, Amy, Carmen, and Alice. Amy was eight, Carmen was six, and Alice was seven. They all spoke of mythical creatures such as dragons, talking cats, and dancing flowers. However, Ava spoke of fairies, pirates, and mermaids. No one really listened to her though. She was the youngest of all of the girls.

Ava was in bed, dressed in a green night gown. She looked up at the stars through the window right next to her bed. She had one special star she liked the most... I bet you can guess which one it is.. The second star to the right! The brightest and biggest star in the night sky.


	3. Teardrops and fights

**Hey guys! Chapter Three is up! I've been working on a chapter to Bella and May's Adventure also, so that's why it's taking so long :p**

* * *

Peter had just finished his story when the sun was right above them. "Oh my..." Tink gasped as she looked down at Eve. "Are you alright?" Tink asked her. Eve's hair was mostly dry now, along with her clothes. "Yah.. I'm fine" she said with a small smile.

Tink kind of liked Eve. She never saw her as a threat to come between her and Peter, to be honest. She saw her more as a friend. After all, she was a Lost Girl.

Out of no where, the Lost Boys completely dog piled Eve. She screamed slightly, because they came from behind. Peter instinctively pulled out his dagger, then noticed its only the Lost Boys, then he laughed as he put away his dagger. Eve crawled under the dog pile, and managed to get the top portion of her body out. Her hair was in front of her face, and the sight caused both Tink and Peter to laugh. Eve flipped her hair back, then took out her headband, and put it back in. "Get off me!" Eve yelled, but couldn't help but laugh. The boys laughed as well, but didn't move. "You have to push us off!" They laughed. Eve couldn't push them off of course, because she was in a awkward position.. On her stomach, so she couldn't. Peter kneeled down and quickly winked at her, then smirked, and quickly pushed the Lost Boys off her. Eve laughed at Peter's trick, then she got up. "Thanks Peter!" She giggled, while Tink hovered above Peter's head. Peter smiled at the young girl. She would always stay in Neverland.

Many weeks passed in Neverland, and Eve grew immensely, but she never lost her childish imagination. Meanwhile Ava was growing as well. Every year, she hoped to get adopted to a good family, but never succeeded. Carmen and Alice has gotten adopted, but Amy and Ava had not found homes yet. Neither had Ryan, Ava's best friend. Ava was twelve, but had little hope of finding her adopted family. Amy was fifteen now, and she had given up hope of someone adopting her. She had also lost the fairytales she once believed in. Ryan was now thirteen, and had grown out of his dark brown hair, but now had black hair. He had a little but of muscle on him to.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon when Ava sat down on the bench outside the orphanage. Her light orangish red hair was shining in the sunlight as she read an old magazine. She was drawn away when she heard Ryan. "Hey what's up Ave?" He asked as he gave her a sweet smile. She smiled as she moved away some of her curly hair that was in her face. She had perfect white teeth, and the most beautiful green eyes. "Just reading, how about you?" She asked him as he sat down. "Just got done playing basketball with Jase, Adam, and Kyle" he answered as the boys mentioned, passed them. Both Ava and Ryan waved to them, and they waved back on their way back inside. All of the children at the orphanage were very close.

Ava looked back at Ryan, then lifted up her legs, and rested them on him. Ryan laughed slightly at her. "Thanks!" Ava smiled slightly as she looked back at her magazine. "For what?" Ryan asked her, chuckling slightly. "For being such a good foot rest!" Ava gave him an innocent smile. Ryan laughed then rolled his eyes. "Geez.. Thanks.." He laughed as he pushed her legs off him. As they were laughing, they saw a small blue car pull up in the parking lot. Ava stopped laughing automatically and stared at the blue car, and sat up. Ryan stared at the blue car as well. As they were staring, they saw a tall man come out of the driver's seat. He had a black suit on, with matching black pants and shoes. His hair was blonde, but neatly groomed. Then they noticed a woman step out of the passenger seat. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, just like the sun. Her hair was light brown, and she wore it down. They were a very handsome couple indeed.

Both Ryan and Ava noticed them going into the building. Ava took a deep breath, then bit her lip. Maybe this was the day she would get adopted?

Ava looked over at Ryan, and he looked at her. Ava quickly crossed her fingers for hope. Ryan smiled slightly, then crossed his fingers as well. "I'm going to tell Amy!" Ava announced as she got up. Ryan nodded, then followed her inside. Ryan sat down on the bench inside, and watched Ava disappear on the stairs, carrying her magazine.

Ava ran into her room and saw Amy sitting on their window sill. "Amy! Guess what?!" Ava said quickly as she sat on the window sill next to her. Amy looked at Ava with a half smile. "I saw.." Amy sighed. "What's the matter? This is supposed to be exciting!" Ava smiled excitedly. "Yah.. No one wants me though..." Amy sighed sadly, then continued as Ava looked at her sadly "I'm almost eighteen..." Amy stated. Ava looked at her sadly. She had a point.. She was no longer going to be in the orphanage when she is eighteen. "I've always though about leaving this place and going off on my own.." Amy told Ava. Ava looked back at her, then Amy looked out of the window. "Where would you go?" Ava asked her, wondering. "Out there... To the ships" Amy pointed out to the board walk where the ships gather supplies. Ava looked towards the men gathering crates of food for their journey. "It's better then staying here my whole life.." Amy stated as a fact. Ava took some thought to that. It would be fun to see the world. Then they heard a voice come from their door. "Amy, can I see you for a minute please?" Ms. Addy called over to Amy. Ms. Addy is the orphanage councilor. Amy looked at Ava, then she got up and left the room. Ava waited about five minutes, then walked downstairs to see why she hadn't came up yet. She noticed that Ryan was gone to. Ava bit her lip. Where did they go?

As if answering her question, both Ryan and Amy came out of a room, but wait... They were with the couple that came in... Oh no.. Amy had tears going down her face, but she was smiling. Ryan had a look of pure happiness and excitement on his face. Ava's heart skipped a beat. Amy took an excited breath, then noticed Ava across the hall, staring at them. Amy nudged Ryan's arm, then he looked at Amy. "Wha-" he was cut off when Amy pointed to Ava a few feet away. Ryan looked over at Ava, then his heart sank.

He approached her with Amy by his side. "What's going on?" Ava asked rhetorically. Both Ryan and Amy looked at each other sadly, then Ava. "Ava..." Ryan started. Ava looked into his eyes, then they all went silent. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Ava's eyes glossed up, then leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back tightly, not really wanting to leave without his best friend. A small tear fell from Ava's eye. Ava pulled away slightly, then added Amy to the group hug. It was a very bitter-sweet moment. "I'll miss you guys.." Ava said as she pulled away slowly. "We'll miss you too Ave.." Ryan told her as a fact. "Yah, we'll miss you" Amy said. Ava nodded and smiled slightly. Ryan put his hand into his pocket, then took out a small gold star charm. "Keep this.. To remember me?" He told her as he took her hand, then placed it into her palm, and closed her hand. Eve wiped a tear from her face, then smiled slightly. "There's no way I could forget you.." Ava smiled.

"Children!" A cheery voice called. Both Ryan and Amy looked over at their new mom. "Goodbye Ave.." Ryan said as he started walking off with Amy. "Bye..." Ava said as Ms. Addy put her hands on Ava's shoulders. Ava watched them leave the building.

After they left, Ava ran up to her room, and sat on her bed. Many memories of Ryan and Amy came back to her. The deeper she got, the more tears flowed out.

-back in Neverland-

"Where are we going?" Eve asked Peter as he lead the way. "You'll see!" Peter smiled at her. Eve groaned. She was now twelve, and she was now as tall as Peter. Her outfit had changed since her passed years, also. She was in a dark green dress with darker green tights. Her outfit was made to blend into the trees, like Peter's. She usually wore her wavy hair up, so it was never in her face. It was held up by a small green vine that she found in the deep jungles.

They started to approach Mermaid Lagoon when Eve started to worry. He wasn't leading her there was he? She continued following him, but they weren't passing it. Eve groaned then bit her lip. "Peter! Why are we here?" Eve asked him in a serious tone. "Awe c'mon Eve! You're not still upset about what happened are you?" Peter laughed slightly and flew beside her. Eve rolled her eyes. Of course she was! When she was six, the mermaids splashed her until she fell into the water.

"I promise I won't let them do anything to you!" Peter smiled slightly. Eve rolled her eyes. "Fine.." Eve crossed her arms, then flew down with him. As they descended, the mermaids crowded around the main rock where Peter landed. He was greeted with a series of flirts and fawns

"Hello Peter!"

"Did you miss me?"

"You should visit more often!"

"We missed you!"

"Tell us a story please!"

Eve rolled her eyes at all the attention he was getting. She sat down next to Peter as the mermaids flirted with him. Why he dragged her there, she had no idea. While all the other mermaids were fawning over Peter, one single white haired mermaid swam over to Eve. "Hello dear, I believe we've met" the mermaid told Eve. "Yah.. We have.." Eve rolled her eyes at the mermaid, unaware of the approaching hand coming up behind her. "My you've... Grown..." The white haired mermaid seemed slightly puzzled to why Eve grew, but that wasn't the case. "Yah I ha-" Eve was cut off when a hand grabbed her, and pulled her arm, and quickly pulled her into the warm Mermaid Lagoon. Eve screamed slightly when she got pulled in. Peter quickly looked over at Eve, who was submerged in the water. Instead of getting her like he promised, he laughed.

Two mermaids were pulling her underwater as deep as they could. Eve was holding her breath, but couldn't hold it long, because of her scream. Eve looked at the mermaids dragging her underwater. They had evil smiles pasted on their faces. Eve already knew that the mermaids were jealousy prone, but she didn't know they were prone to killing!

Peter was laughing above, because he thought it was a joke. The mermaids were snickering as well. Meanwhile, Eve was struggling underneath. Just as she was running out of breath, she hatched a plan. It took all her will-power to start flying up out of the water. About halfway out of the water, the mermaids let go, then Eve flew as fast as she could out of Mermaid Lagoon.

Peter stopped laughing when she flew away. "Eve! Wait!" Peter said as he flew after her. Eve flew over the Never Forests, until Peter finally caught up to her. "Eve! What's wrong?" He asked her as he flew in front of her. Eve made a mad face, then crossed her arms. "Peter! You said you'd keep them away from me!" Eve said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. "Well they were just playing around!" He stated as if it was a fact. "No, they weren't Peter! They could've really hurt me!" Eve said louder. "Well you didn't look like you were getting hurt!" Peter said, a little louder as well. "You've never been drowned before!" Eve exclaimed in response. "I almost have when Hook made me walk to plank! Haven't I taught you anything?" Peter crossed his arms. "Yah! And I've also learned you keep promises!" Eve stated, then she flew off angrily. Peter looked off to where she was flying, then looked away quickly. "Girls..." He said, then flew off to the hideout.

* * *

**This is a rather sad chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Do not forget to leave reviews! Until next time ;) **


	4. A new life for better or worse

**I had a bit of writers block with this chapter! Hopefully it doesn't happen again! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Ava laid in her bed that night, thinking about Ryan and Amy. They were her closest friends at the orphanage. She slowly sat up, and looked around the room. The room looked so empty. First Alice, then Carmen, then Ryan and Amy! Ava sighed as she got out of her bed, then walked over to the window and sat down. As she opened up the window, a warm summer breeze blew in her hair. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her star charm that Ryan gave her. A single tear dropped on the star as she stared at it. She closed her eyes and looked away as she clenched the charm in her fist. She was just about to get up, but then she heard a fog horn coming from the bay. She opened her teary eyes, then looked to the bay. She watched a ship leave the docks to go to new places. Then it hit her.

-_flashback_-

_"I've always thought about leaving this place and going off on my own.." _

_"Where would you go?" _

_"Out there... To the ships" _

_"It's better then staying here my whole life.."_

-_end flashback_-

Ava looked towards the ships, then opened up her fist to see the star charm. She bit her lip, then decided. Yes, she was going to leave this place once and for all.

She opened up the drawer under her bed, then pulled out a small, grey, worn out backpack. She put her magazine in it, a flashlight, a notebook and some pencils, some clothes, and finally, her star charm. She figured she didn't need food from the kitchen, because the ships loaded up on food on the docks. Before anything else, she changed into day clothes. She put on a red dress with a black bow tied across the waist.

Ava knew she couldn't go downstairs to leave, because the doors lock tight. She had to escape through the window. She swung the backpack over her shoulder, then started tying bed sheets together. She made sure the knots were very tight, because, obviously, she didn't want to fall. After she tied the final knot to the end of the bed, she tossed the 'rope' out of the window.

Ava had to admit she was slightly nervous about this... Okay, a lot nervous. One, she was afraid of climbing out the window, two, she was afraid she would get caught, three, she was afraid of what would happen if she actually got away, and got on the ship. What would happen then? Would her life get better? Or worse? I guess that's what she was looking for. She climbed out the window, and took a deep breath. She held the sheets in a death grip, then slowly started climbing down. Let's just say it looks a lot easier in the movies. It took her about five minutes to get to the ground safely. She smiled slightly, relived that she didn't fall.

Ava looked toward the docks, then took her first step into her new life. She started walking towards the road, then looked both ways. Once she knew no cars were coming, she crossed the road, then walked down the sidewalk. She looked around at all the flashing signs trying to lure customers in, at the stray cats in the alleys, the passing people, the colorful cars, and the kids riding bikes passed her. She high-fived one of the bikers passing her. This was like entering a whole new world. Ava had never been out this late at night.

The sound of the ocean got stronger as she walked along the sidewalk. Finally, she reached the loading dock where a giant ship was loading food and such. She looked at the ships name. It was titled the Huntress. This ship looked promising! But she had the brains to know that any crew wouldn't allow a twelve year old onto their ship. She put a finger to her chin to think. She looked around, then saw some barrels that they were loading onto the ship. "Bingo.." She whispered to herself, then stealthily sneaked over to the barrels.

Once no sailors were around, she quickly took the top off one of the barrels, then looked inside. It was full of un-skinned potatoes. She looked around quickly to see if there were any sailors around. She only saw the ones way at the end of the dock.

But she could not get in this one. There were to many potatoes! She quickly put the top back on, then went to the one next to it. There was no label on it though. She quickly opened it up to see it was empty. She was no fool though! She took the label off of the 'carrots' barrel, and placed it on the empty one. She smiled slightly at her achievement, then got in the barrel, and crouched down. She quickly placed the top over her, then it was done. She was just hoping they weren't done loading yet.

Little did she know, the ship was leaving. As the ship left, a new one came in. The ship docked, then huge men in bandanas and gold earrings came and picked up barrels, including the one Ava was in.

"There must be a lot of carrots in here!" A pirate told another while walking on deck. Ava prayed he wouldn't open it up. "Ah, who cares! Just set it down and swab the deck" ordered another pirate. Ava felt the barrel being placed down, and after a few seconds, she heard a door close. She waited a few seconds to make sure no was in the room, then decided it was safe. She smiled excitedly, then pushed on the lid... But there was one problem. She couldn't get it open. A giant sack of had been placed over her barrel, ironically. She pushed and pushed but she couldn't get it open. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Great! I'll be like this all the way across the Pacific and back!" She groaned.

As she leaned back on the barrel, she noticed the ship was at an odd angle. It's probably some waves. Only... She didn't feel the ship move down in any way. This was very very odd. She brushed it off as nothing.. Probably the stress! Right?

Ava's eyes drooped slightly. She was exhausted from this little journey! She sighed and took off her backpack, and placed it on her lap. "Might as well get some rest.." Ava said to herself, knowing no was was in... Wherever she was. Now the barrel wasn't exactly a luxury hotel, but it's not like she had a choice. She closed her eyes, holding her backpack close to her. Sooner or later she fell asleep.

Later, she was given a rude awakening. Ava was woken up by a door slam. She quickly opened her rested eyes, then made a weird face. She pushed on the barrel, but then realized where she was. Then she also realized that she has to keep really quiet. She heard the creaking floor and someone's big feet walking around. To her horror, she heard them getting closer, and closer, until they seemed like they were right next to her. She put her hands together and started praying. She didn't want to be discovered just yet! They were to close to London! If they found her now, they would send her back for sure!

To her complete joy, she heard the foot steps leave. She smiled in relief, then moved some hair out of her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door close. "Thank you.." She sighed, then rested her head against the barrel.

Ava looked up at the top of the barrel, and wondered. "Hmm.." She said, then pushed on the top. She was in surprise, but absolute joy when the top came off. She smiled excitedly, finally free from the barrel. She stood up, totally off guard, then started to get out of the barrel. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, then started to take one foot out, but completely panicked when it didn't make it out of the barrel. She got off balance, then fell over, making lots of racket I might add.

She quickly got up and scolded herself for making so much noise, hoping that no one heard it. To her terror, she heard foot steps come closer and closer from outside. Ava had to think fast.

She quickly hid behind the door as it opened. Ava put her back up against the wall, and breathed as lightly as possible. "Alright! Who's here?" She heard a man's voice say. She saw a man walk over to the barrel where she fell. "What the heck?" He asked himself. Ava took note of his clothing. He had a red and white striped shirt, and blue pants that ended at his knees. He had brown, worn out sandals, white hair, and a gold hoop earring in his right ear. Not to mention the tattoo of a kraken taking down a ship on his right arm.

She noticed he was about to turn and leave. She had to act fast! Instead of acting fast, she completely panicked. Before he had a chance to see her, she ran out the door, but then she ran into a huge man with a small red hat, pink and white striped shirt, blue pants, an earring in his right ear, and to put it all together, a gigantic mustache across his face.

Ava screamed when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going, miss?" He asked her. Ava tried to pull her arm away. These weren't the sailors she had seen at the dock. What happened?

"Let me go!" Ava cowered in fear of the... Sailors? She heard a different voice call out to another "Cap'n! We caught Miss Eve!" He called. Ava cowered as his grip tightened. She was far to scared to notice what they were saying. "Please! Let me go!" Ava cried out. "Whats going on here?" A man in a red suit and black hair said. "Cap'n, we caught Miss Eve!"


End file.
